


Feel Something

by Camizzs2



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Killing Eve - Freeform, Villaneve, eve describing kissing villanelle, eve x villanelle, villanelle x eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camizzs2/pseuds/Camizzs2
Summary: basically Eve describing how she felt in episode 3[english isn't my first language so i'm sorry if it has any mistakes]
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 2





	Feel Something

Villanelle was there. She was standing right there. I felt angry, she can't come back with this smile after what she did. She almost killed me, what is she thinking? i wanted to punch her so bad, make her feel like i felt. then she said _"smell me"_ at first it got me confused. What does she mean? i was holding a desire with me. A desire of feeling her, feeling how it _feels_ to _kiss_ her. Why does she feel like a magnet to me? Why can't she just leave me? So i kissed her. I kissed her expecting to feel nothing but i knew at the second i kissed her it was a lie. I felt something, and this could destroy me. I felt my reality falling, I felt her lips against mine and for a second i forgot the world. I felt her. but after this all hitted me like a storm. What am i doing? why am i doing? Letting myself crazy because of an psychopath? i can't do this. So i stopped the kiss, God knows how hard that felt. She looked confuse like she was trying to read me. So i just headbutted her, letting her go. Watching her leave that bus, expecting her to never come back. But wanting her to come back. It was always like this, she always come and destroys me a little bit leaving me without knowing what to do. 


End file.
